FRIENDS TILL THE END
by Mira Nova 23
Summary: A comical take on when Joey and Yugi are chained to the anchor; many humorus -& creative- ways this could've played out.
1. scenario 1

Hi!^^ I'll keep this short-   
  
1)this isn't part of the story-_-   
  
2)you can always tell when the story will start cuz it'll have a big squiggly line and "Friends Till the End" with the chapter # (in this case, "scenario") underneath  
  
3)I don't own YGO, this is just a fanfic, and I am sorry if this was the name of that episode- it's about that anyway...  
  
4) enjoy and please review!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FRIENDS TILL THE END _by Mira Nova_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_[Yugi and Joey are chained to a giant anchor above Domino Harbor. They are dueling, while Joey is being controlled by Marik. Whoever wins gets the key to their own cuffs. The loser drowns. Tea is strapped to a chair with a giant ship container thing above her, and the nearby Rare Hunter can make it drop at any time. The whole gang-Seto, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba- is there watching.] ~(this is how every 'scenario' will be set up, but each one will have a different outcome)  
_

_ [Seto uses his helicopter to save Tea. The duel is a draw, but Yugi thinks he has lost. He's pulled down, but Joey, after freeing himself, goes to get Yugi's key.]  
_  
Joey- "I'm comin' Yuge!"  
  
_ [dives in]  
_  
Serenity- "Joey!"  
  
_ [jumps 10 feet into the air and dives in]  
_  
Duke- "Serenity! I'll save you!"  
  
_ [pushes Tristan aside and dives in]  
_  
Tristan- "Grrr, Duke! I'm gonna save her!  
  
_ [clumsily dives in]  
_  
Tea- "Oh, no! Tristan!"  
  
_ [gives an hour long friendship speech and dives in]  
_  
Mokuba- "Tea, I'll save you!"  
  
_ [starts whining and dives in]  
_  
Mai- "Kaiba, aren't you going to dive in and save him?"  
  
Seto- "He can swim."  
  
Mai- "You're breaking the pattern here, Kaiba!"  
  
Seto- "I already lost my helicopter saving that unbearably annoying Tea; I am NOT losing this trenchcoat! It's got a two-way radio and makes me look sexy as hell."  
  
Mai- "Fine, you jerk! I'll get him."  
  
Seto- "Hmpf."  
  
Mai- "Mokuba! I'm coming!"  
  
_ [dives in]  
_  
Seto- _[suddenly-realized-something-bad sweatdrop; eye twitches]_  
  
"My DUELDISKS!"  
  
_ [takes off trenchcoat and dives in]  
_  
Result: Yugi dies, Tea gets so hoarse from the sea water she's practically mute, and the show is renamed Se-To-Kai-Bah!^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Please REVIEW!!!

  


``````````````````

"The author is the worst villain imaginable."  
_~Mira Nova~_


	2. scenario 2

Hi!^^ I'll keep this short-   
  
1)this isn't part of the story-_-   
  
2)you can always tell when the story will start cuz it'll have a big squiggly line and "Friends Till the End" with the chapter # (in this case, "scenario") underneath  
  
3)I don't own YGO, this is just a fanfic, and I am sorry if this was the name of that episode- it's about that anyway...  
  
4) enjoy and please review!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FRIENDS TILL THE END _by Mira Nova_  
scenario 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_[Yugi and Joey are chained to a giant anchor above Domino Harbor. They are dueling, while Joey is being controlled by Marik. Whoever wins gets the key to their own cuffs. The loser drowns. Tea is strapped to a chair with a giant ship container thing above her, and the nearby Rare Hunter can make it drop at any time. The whole gang-Seto, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba- is there watching.] ~(this is how every 'scenario' will be set up, but each one will have a different outcome)_  


_[Kaiba does NOT use his helicopter to save Tea. Yugi is pulled down but no one jumps in. Everyone is standing around looking at the little bubbles coming up. The bubbles stop.]  
_  
Joey- "Uhp, oh well."  
  
Serenity- "I don't think he made it."  
  
Duke- "Now my gaming shop will be number one!"  
  
Tristan- "Hey, now me and Joey can go to all those *adult* nightclubs like we used to before we met little Spikey there."  
  
Tea- "Can someone get me outta here?!"  
  
Mokuba- "Seto, I hear my PS2 calling me."  
  
Mai- "Kaiba, it's your turn."  
  
Seto- "What if I don't wanna say anything?"  
  
Mai- "I'll throw my *_dueldisk_* in the water-"  
  
Seto- "Dah-NO!!! Alright, I'll say something."  
  
Mai- "Good."  
  
Seto- "Now I'LL be the King of Games! Hahahaha!"  
  
Mai- "Now me: At least *HE* wasn't the father."  
  
Seto- "Uh-oh..."  
  
_[gulps hard]_  
  
Result: Yugi dies, Tea gets squashed, and Mai is actually having Joey's baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Ok, can anyone see a pattern here? ^^ The next one will hopefully be more interesting, but I think it's good to have a story that's nice and short and just about making fun of all the characters -without really humiliating themselves.   


Please REVIEW!!!  


``````````````````

"The author is the worst villain imaginable."  
_~Mira Nova~_


	3. scenario 3

Hi!^^ I'll keep this short-   
  
1)this isn't part of the story-_-   
  
2)you can always tell when the story will start cuz it'll have a big squiggly line and "Friends Till the End" with the chapter # (in this case, "scenario") underneath  
  
3)I don't own YGO, this is just a fanfic, and I am sorry if this was the name of that episode- it's about that anyway...  
  
4) enjoy and please review!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FRIENDS TILL THE END

scenario 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_[Yugi and Joey are chained to a giant anchor above Domino Harbor. They are dueling, while Joey is being controlled by Marik. Whoever wins gets the key to their own cuffs. The loser drowns. Tea is strapped to a chair with a giant ship container thing above her, and the nearby Rare Hunter can make it drop at any time. The whole gang-Seto, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba- is there watching.] ~(this is how every 'scenario' will be set up, but each one will have a different outcome)  
  
[Seto uses his helicopter to save Tea. The duel is a draw, but Yugi thinks he has lost. He's pulled down, but Joey, after freeing himself, goes to get Yugi's key. Joey jumps in after Yugi, and Serenity then dives in to save Joey. Joey and Serenity surface.]_

  


Joey- "T`anks, Serenity."

  


_[cough]_

  


Serenity- _[gasp]_

  


"Are you alright, big brother?"

  


_[Joey nods]_

  


Duke- "Serenity-"

  


Tristan- "Serenity! That was _some_ dive!"

  


Tea- "Yeah, Serenity."__

  


Mokuba- "Serenity, you were really brave!"

  


Mai- "Yeah, you go girl! Alright, Serenity!"

  


Seto- "Hmph, Serenity, did you have to save the mutt?"

  


Mai- "Kaiba! How rude can you get?!"

  


Seto-" I thought he'd start doing the 'doggie paddle.'"

  


Mai- "Augh, ya know, sometimes…"

  


Seto- "Let's just get to the finals already."

  


***on blimp***

  


Mai- "Alright! Yugi versus Bakura! This oughta be good."

  


Seto- "Actually, no. You know Yugi has to win."

  


[sneers:]

  


"It's his show!"

  


Bakura- "Uh, where is Yugi?" 

  


Result: Yugi has died; Bakura automatically wins the duel because Yugi never showed up; and Kaiba wins the tournament, therefore taking over the world, and kills Joey, Serenity, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, and Marik because they don't like him.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


ALL reviews are welcome!!! I don't mind flames; they're interesting. Like that funny one where someone wanted to kill me because I hurt Tea. This is my 'goofing-off' fic, so I get to come here and just beat up/torture/bash whichever character I feel like. It really helps to blow off steam when I get frustrated with Pegasus Is Human, Too...

I do have at least 1 more idea for this series... I'll just add them as I think of them. 

  
  
  



	4. scenario 4

Hi!^^ I'll keep this short-   
  
1)this isn't part of the story-_-   
  
2)you can always tell when the story will start cuz it'll have a big squiggly line and "Friends Till the End" with the chapter # (in this case, "scenario") underneath  
  
3)I don't own YGO, this is just a fanfic, and I am sorry if this was the name of that episode- it's about that anyway... Oh, and I don't own Simon and Garfunkel or the song "Cecilia"  
  
4) enjoy and please review!^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FRIENDS TILL THE END

scenario 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


_[Yugi and Joey are chained to a giant anchor above Domino Harbor. They are dueling, while Joey is being controlled by Marik. Whoever wins gets the key to their own cuffs. The loser drowns. Tea is strapped to a chair with a giant ship container thing above her, and the nearby Rare Hunter can make it drop at any time. The whole gang-Seto, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba- is there watching.] ~(this is how every 'scenario' will be set up, but each one will have a different outcome)_

  


_ [Seto uses his helicopter to save Tea; Yugi is pulled down; just for this scenario, yamis have like separate bodies; other people will be popping up out of nowhere; and the pattern has been broken at last!!!]_

  


Joey- "Yugi!"  


_[dives in]_  


Serenity- "Joey!"  


_[dives in]_  


Duke- "Serenity!"  


_[dives in]_  


Tristan- "Duke!"  


_[dives in]_  


Tea- "Tristan!"

  


_[dives in]_  


Mai- "Tea!"  


_[dives in]_  


Mokuba- "Mai!"  


_[dives in]_  


Seto- "Mokuba!"  


_[dives in]_  


Ishizu- "Seto!"  


_[dives in]_  


Marik- "Ishizu!"  


_[dives in]_  


Yami Marik- "Marik!"  


_[dives in]_  


Bakura- "Marik!"  


_[dives in]_  


Yami Bakura- "Bakura!"  


_[dives in]_  


Shadi- "Bakura!"  


_[dives in]_  


Pegasus- "Shadi!"  


_[dives in]_  


Cecilia- "Pegasus!"  


_[dives in]_  


Simon and Garfunkel- "Wait a sec, she's dead. Oh, Cecilia... Hey, that would make a great song!"

  


_[start singing:]  
_

_ "_Oh, Cecilia, you're breakin' my heart, you're shakin' my confidence daily. Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm beggin' you, please, to come home..."  


_[rare hunter drops the ship container on them; they continue singing]_

  


(rare hunter that was operating the crane)- "Shutup, whoever you are!"  


_[Simon and Garfunkel are some old singers that your parents would listen to; rare hunter dives in to strangle them]_

  


Result: POOL PARTY!!!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


So, the pattern has been broken. ^^ I think I may break it some more... maybe... Don't quote me on that. 

  


Oh, and when you _review,_ (cuz I know you will ^_~) please answer this little question:

  


_*Do you know anything about Poke`mon?_*

  


Now, you can go review. ^^ & check out my other YGO fanfics! ^_~

  


``````````````````  
"The author is the worst villain imaginable."  
_~Mira Nova~_


	5. Background Story

FRIENDS TILL THE END _by Mira Nova_

*Background Story*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


K, this is like a forward, only at the end of the story. Oh, that would make this a epilogue, yeah... So, this is about how the heck I came up with something as crazy as this fanfic. 

  


It all started one Saturday this past August (2003). My brother (12), my sister (8), and I (15) all love Yu-Gi-Oh!, and yeah you know that there's always 2 new episodes every Saturday morning on Kid's WB. We all saw those episodes that morning when Yugi & Joey are chained to the anchor and Serenity did her famous dive, or as it came to be known among people we know, a "Serenity." 

  


Well, as if it wasn't bad enough that we were making fun of every little thing throughout both episodes (I think we were all sugar-high), later on we were in the pool, and we continued making fun of it. 

  


Duh... put 3 sugar-high Yu-Gi-Oh! fanatics anywhere near water after that episode, and you're gonna end up with some ridiculously funny [stuff]!!!!!!!

(Hey- I wanna keep my PG rating & I can't think of a better word. ^^")

  


We ended up taking turns diving off my ladder (which we weren't supposed to ^^") imitating character after character diving in; some weren't even from Yu-Gi-Oh!. By the time we had settled down, we had gone through _every_ character in Yu-Gi-Oh! (some more than *10* times), all we could think of from Poke`mon, and maybe some Disney ones, too... 

  


Well, yeah, that's it. So most of the stuff in these 'scenarios' is taken from what I remember from that afternoon in the pool. I just thought some people may be curious whether or not I'm a completely crazy. Well, given enough caffeine or sugar, yeah, I am. ^v^  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Where would ff.net be without sugar-high authors? We'd be drowning in tears from all the melodramatic serious stories... I guess...

  


Yeah, uh, I don't really expect reviews for this, but check out my other YGO fanfics!

  


``````````````````

"The author is the worst villain imaginable."  
_~Mira Nova~_


End file.
